


Dear Arthur (The Note)

by merthurmagic025



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Epistolary, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurmagic025/pseuds/merthurmagic025
Summary: "Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the bandit dropped to the ground. He donned a satisfied smile and looked up to see how Arthur was doing, only to see Arthur, surrounded by the bodies of defeated bandits, staring right at him with an unreadable expression on his face."Crouched in a damp cell, awaiting his execution, Merlin reflects on the events of the previous day.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Dear Arthur (The Note)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account in 2014, but since then I've re-written it (because I was in middle school the first time around, oof) and now I'm publishing it on here! I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Merlin was curled up on the scratchy pile of hay in the corner of his cell, his face buried in his knees. Tears streaked lines down his cheeks as he felt deep regret swallow him whole. His face contorted and his eyes ached from crying, but inside he mostly felt emptiness. Arthur didn’t stop this. Arthur hated him. Arthur was his purpose in life, and now that was gone. He was finally free of his destiny; he should feel full of life and freedom, but he had none. The bars and damp stone walls surrounding him were proof of that.

As he stared up at the small grate in the wall leading to the castle courtyard, Merlin thought back to how normal the previous morning had been. He had woken Arthur, fed Arthur, and packed supplies for a hunting trip. It was completely routine, and he’d had no expectations that anything would go wrong. Merlin realized he’d grown soft over the years he’d spent at Camelot. He’d stopped worrying about being caught in his day-to-day life. He’d let his guard down. And look where it had gotten him.

* * *

That morning, out in the woods, Arthur had spotted a deer and raised his crossbow to shoot it. Merlin was not very comfortable with the whole concept of killing for sport, so he looked away. A few seconds passed by and Merlin heard the _woosh_ of the crossbow bolt being released. He braced himself for the sound of the deer hitting the ground, but nothing came. Merlin spun around to see Arthur staring ahead, gulping in surprise. Following his line of sight, Merlin saw a bandit camp nestled in a small clearing behind where the deer had been, mostly concealed by trees. In the center of the camp was a fire, and in front of the fire was Arthur’s crossbow bolt, surrounded by at least six bandits. Merlin looked back to Arthur to see him with his sword drawn. He gestured at Merlin to signal, “I’ve got this, go hide,” and charged at the approaching bandits.

For most of the fight, Merlin stood back and watched Arthur carefully, jumping in and saving him with some subtle magic whenever necessary. He was so focused on Arthur that he didn't notice one of the bandits coming towards him until it was too late to run. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the bandit dropped to the ground. He donned a satisfied smile and looked up to see how Arthur was doing, only to see Arthur, surrounded by the bodies of defeated bandits, staring right at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Merlin gulped.

As Arthur approached him, Merlin could see that his eyes were showing a horrible combination of anger, betrayal, and pure shock. He couldn't breathe as he held eye contact with the prince. "A-Arthur?" Merlin asked cautiously. Arthur only stared back, his eyes like ice-cold daggers cutting right into Merlin’s heart. "Arthur? What is it?" He knew what it was, but he couldn't believe it. It couldn't have happened, not like this. Not yet.

"You..." Arthur seethed. "Merlin, you... You have magic?" He asked harshly. His jaw was set sternly, his brow twisted in anger.

Merlin knew there was no use lying. He took a deep, shaky breath and responded. "Yes. Yes, Arthur, I have magic.” There was no reaction, so Merlin continued. “But I use it for you! I use it to save you!"

Arthur walked forwards until he was only a few steps away. "You have magic," he started calmly, but his voice cracked. "You lied to me. You betrayed me!" Now he was shouting, and Merlin was slinking back as much as possible.

"No, Arthur!" Merlin cried desperately. "I would never betray you! Yes, I lied to you, but I had to! I could never tell you that I had magic, or you- you'd..."

"I'd what?"

"Well, you'd... have me executed." 

Arthur smirked, which Merlin found strange, until he spoke. "Maybe that's what I'll do."

Merlin felt a chill come over him as he gasped and furrowed his brow in confusion. He was still in denial of this entire situation coming to pass, but he didn’t think Arthur would really condemn him to death. "Arthur, please..." 

"No. We're going back to Camelot and I'm bringing you to my father. We'll see what he decides to do with you."

Merlin thought that was pretty obvious. He had revealed himself as a sorcerer. Sorcerers burned.

He watched as Arthur tied their horses together. He watched as Arthur bound his hands together and tied him to the horse. He watched as Camelot approached in the distance, and all he could do was stare blankly. This was not happening.

When they reached the gates, Merlin heard the people of the lower town whispering questions and theories as to why he was tied up. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Arthur was bringing him to his father. Arthur was telling his father about the magic. Arthur was sending Merlin to his death.

And Arthur didn’t seem to care.

* * *

Now Merlin found himself locked in a cell awaiting his death. Uther had sentenced him to be executed at dawn in three days time. That day has come.

As he sobbed on the hay, Merlin felt a warmth spread over his body and opened his eyes to see the sun shining in through the barred hold in the ceiling. At the sight of it, Merlin let out a cry. He didn't want to die, but he had nothing left to live for anymore. Even if he used his magic to escape, he would have failed his destiny. He could never return to Camelot to aid Arthur in uniting Albion, so there was no point. He'd surrendered to his fate.

Merlin gazed over at the letter he'd written, addressed to Arthur. The guard had allowed him a piece of paper and some charcoal, but nothing else. He sacrificed food and water to have these items. After all, he was a dead man already. He picked up the note and stuffed it in his trousers. He startled at the sound of a key opening the lock to his cell, but it was just the guards here to take him to his doom. With a deep breath, Merlin pulled himself to his feet and went with them without a fight.

As they drew closer to the pyre, Merlin turned and begged the guards to give the note to Gaius. One of them agreed, possibly out of sympathy. After all, the prince’s manservant was fairly well-known and well-liked in the castle. Not everyone agrees with Uther’s tyranny. Merlin sighed with relief. As long as Arthur got his note, he could die in peace.

It wasn't long before he was tied to the stake. He felt the rope digging into his wrists and the rough wood of the stake scraping his back, but he embraced this pain. It would be the last thing he felt, other than the flames melting his flesh.

Looking out over the crowd, he couldn't see Arthur. Merlin cursed him under his breath. Even if it was the man’s fault he was on the pyre at all, he still wanted to see Arthur one last time.

Merlin took a deep breath as the torch lowered closer and closer to the pyre. He wasn't afraid anymore. He'd accepted his death and was ready to move on with it already. All he could think about was that letter and... Arthur. He was there, pushing and shoving his way to the front.

"No! Don't do it! Stop! _MERLIN!_ " Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, restrained by his father’s guards, but it was too late, the torch had already been dropped. The flames caught on the pyre and before long, the whole thing was lit up. Merlin had expected Arthur to react like this. He'd also expected him to be too late to make any difference. _Looks like I was right_ , he thought, but it gave him little satisfaction. Before the flames engulfed him completely, Merlin looked Arthur right in the eye and nodded, holding a firm gaze. He hoped to portray his forgiveness and undying devotion as much as he could. Arthur would need it. 

As the pain sunk in, he arched his back and screamed a scream that can only be produced by a dying man. The last thing he saw was Arthur, his eyes full of tears and regret, struggling in the grips of the guards. Then it all went black.

* * *

Gaius had received the letter and rushed to find Arthur in the aftermath of Merlin's execution. As much as the old physician wanted to mourn alone, he respected the delivery of this letter as Merlin's dying wish.

He found Arthur in his chambers, curled up and sobbing behind the bed. "Sire?"

Arthur turned to him, shocked. "Gaius? What is it?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Merlin asked me to give you this, sire." Gaius handed Arthur the letter before leaving the room.

Arthur held the folded piece of paper in his hands, trying not to let his tears drip on it. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I didn’t want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you, one day. I just didn’t want to put you in a position where you had to choose between my life and your beliefs. I wish I wasn’t a sorcerer. I never sought out magic, I was never taught. I was born with it. I came to Camelot to live with Gaius because it wasn't safe for me back home in Ealdor anymore, and to learn to control my magic. Camelot is a dangerous place for magic-users. By all logic, I shouldn’t have stayed. But you made me want to stay, Arthur._

_Really, I’m grateful for my powers. They’ve helped me keep you alive more times than I can count. It’s my destiny to keep you safe so that you can be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known. At first I stayed because it was fated, but Arthur, I stayed for you. Not for your destiny, or the man you will become, but for you, as you are._

_You are a kind and just person. I want you to know that my impending execution has not changed my opinion of this. Know that I still believe in you and in your destiny. You can achieve it on your own. You must. When you join me in death, you’ll have to tell me everything. But please, don’t let me see you too soon. Live a good, long life, Arthur._

_I wanted to let you know that I understand why you had to do this. You couldn't keep my magic a secret from your father because you were raised to believe that all sorcerers are evil. I hope one day you will realize just how wrong he is. It was an honor serving you, my lord._

_Yours always,_

_Merlin_

Arthur dropped the note and sobbed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. I hope it was worth it :'(


End file.
